Generally, a gas radiation oven range is a device for cooking food by using radiation heat which is radiated from a heated radiator by heating the radiator.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an embodiment of a conventional gas radiation oven range and FIG. 2 is a partial longitudinal sectional view showing a structure of the conventional gas radiation oven range. As shown in the drawings, the gas radiation oven range comprising an outer case 10 which is formed to have an internal space with the upper side opened, ceramic glass 20 which is covered and combined with the upper end of the outer case 10, for placing foodstuffs therein, a burner housing 30 which is combined and contacted with the lower surface of the ceramic glass 20, for forming an exhaust passage F with the lower substrate of the ceramic glass 20 in a predetermined shape, and a radiant burner 40 which is combined with a side surface of the burner housing 30, for generating a radiant wave combusting mixed gas.
The outer case 10 is formed in a hexahedral shape with the upper side opened, an air inlet duct 11 is formed on the front surface of the case, and an exhaust duct 12 is formed on the rear surface of the hexahedron.
The ceramic glass 20 is formed to have an area and thickness which can cover the upper end of the outer case 10 and formed with materials through which radiant wave which is generated in the radiant burner 40 can penetrate.
On the upper side surface of the ceramic glass 20, a cooking area A is printed so that foodstuffs can be positioned at a position where radiant wave which is radiated from the radiant burner 40 is penetrated.
The burner housing 30 comprising a lower plate portion 31 which is formed to have a predetermined width and length, a side plate portion 32 which is respectively formed being bent and extended in the vertical direction on the both side surfaces of the lower plate portion 31, a connecting plate portion 33 which is formed being extended and bent to connect the both side plate portions 32 to a side end of the lower plate portion 31, a combining plate portion 34 which formed being extended and bent in the parallel direction from the ends of the both side plate portion 32 and connecting plate portion 33 respectively, having a predetermined area, and a mounting hole 35 which is penetrated and formed so that the radiant burner 40 can be mounted on a side surface of the lower plate portion 31 to be positioned at the side of the air inlet duct 11 of the outer case 10.
The connecting plate portion 33 of the burner housing 30 is positioned on the front surface of the outer case 10 and the opened part at the opposite side is positioned at the rear surface of the outer case 10.
The combining plate portion 34 is contacted and combined with the lower surface of the ceramic glass 20, and accordingly, the combining plate surface 34 forms an exhaust passage F for exhausting combustion gas and convection heat with the lower plate portion 31 and both side plate portions 32 of the burner housing 30, and the lower surface of the ceramic glass 20.
In the radiant burner 40, a burner head 41 where a mixing room M is formed, is fixed and combined to be positioned in the mounting hole 35 of the burner housing 30, and a mixing gas tube 44 is combined to a surface of the burner head 41. In addition, a burner mat 42 which is a radiator for radiating a radiant wave is fixed and combined to the upper side of the burner head 41 so that the burner mat 42 can cover the mixing room M of the burner head 41 by heating the mixed gas as the gas in the mixing room M is discharged and combusted.
A ignition and inflammation detecting unit 43 for igniting the mixed gas which is outflowed through the burner mat 42 and detecting the combusting state of the gas, is combined to the lower plate portion 31 of the burner housing 30 near from the burner mat 42.
A fan housing 45 in which a blast fan 46 and fan motor 47 are mounted, is combined to be connected with the mixing gas tube 44.
On the other hand, the radiant burner can be composed of a plurality of assemblies formed by combining the burner housing 30 and radiant burner 40, according to the usage and size.
Hereinafter, the operation of the above gas radiation oven range will be described as follows.
Firstly, when a gas radiation oven range is operated by putting a cooking vessel 50 in which foodstuffs are positioned in the cooking region of the ceramic glass 20, external air is sucked through the inlet duct 11 by rotation of the blast fan 46. The air is flowed into the mixed gas tube 44 and simultaneously, gas which is additionally supplied is supplied to the mixed gas tube 44 to be mixed with the air and the gas mixed with the air is outflowed through the burner mat 42 and combusted by being ignited by the ignition flame which is generated in the ignition and inflammation detecting unit 43.
At this time, as the mixed gas is outflowed through the burner mat 42 and combusted, the burner mat 42 is heated and a radiant wave is radiated from the burner mat 42. The radiant wave which is radiated from the burner mat 42 penetrates the ceramic glass 20, thus to cook the foodstuffs which are contained in the cooking vessel 50 by heating the vessel.
The combustion gas and convection heat which are generated as the mixed gas is combusted, flow along the exhaust passage F which is formed by the ceramic glass 20 and burner housing 30 at a predetermined flowrate and discharged to the outside of the gas radiation oven range through the exhaust duct 12 which is formed on the rear surface of the outer case 10.
On the other hand, the above conventional gas radiation oven range uses two burners and accordingly, a structure of respective component parts will be disclosed.
However, independent exhaust of respective burner housings under the condition that the size of the burners is different, makes controlling of the amount of exhaust difficult, and there can be occurred losses of cost and time as many components parts are assembled in manufacturing the burner.
Also, in families or professional places such as a hotel where the gas radiation oven range is used, burners with various heating power are needed according to the foodstuffs and simultaneously, occasions that various materials are cooked at the same time are often occurred. Therefore, small numbers of ports could not satisfy the above requirements.
Also, increase of the productivity in manufacturing the product is very important for manufacturing the gas radiation oven range as well as all industrial products. The conventional composition containing many component parts could not improve the productivity.
That is, the conventional gas radiation oven range having just two ports and respectively independent exhausting structure could not satisfy requirements of the present industries.